1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integration device for a compact disk, and more particularly to an integration device which can combine two disk bases of the compact disk.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, compact disks, known as a kind of recording medium that uses a laser, have become immensely popular in many different ways. The compact disk is composed of a first transparent disk base, and a second disk base with a record layer. With the integration device for the compact disk, the first and the second bases can be combined to each other, thereby completing the manufacture procedure of the compact disk.
A conventional integration device for a compact disk comprises two rotating elements and two disk elements. A first and a second base are respectively taken to be provided on the disk elements by the rotating elements. After two rings of glue are respectively coated on each side of the first and the second base, the first base is superposed on the second base due to the glue being sandwiched between the first and the second base. The first base is slowly combined with the second base to enable the ring of the glue to evenly distribute between the bases. Then, the compact disk is rotated by one of the rotating elements, and therefore, the glue can be spread between the bases.
However, the first base is attached to the second base with rotation from an inclined angle to a horizontal angle, such that bubbles generate between the first and second base, and thereby resulting in an uneven thickness of the compact disk and this reduces the quality of the compact disk. To decrease the generation of the bubbles, the rotation of the compact disk is done several times but then an efficiency of the manufacture procedure is reduced.
Therefore, the invention provides an integration device for a compact disk to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.